


You Look Good in My Hat

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Just tied Jeffie up is all., Kinda, Mother!Regina, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mother is coming home soon, and you want to try something new with your lover before she gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good in My Hat

You whined lightly as the hatter pinned you to the wall, sucking on your neck. You bit your lip and removed his hat, placing it atop your own head and carding your fingers through his locks, licking your lips as he moved his kisses from your neck to your jaw.

You gasped lightly and he pressed himself to you more, his erection straining through all the leather layers he wore. His lips moved to yours and thus began the clashing of teeth and tongues, little moans and nearly silent groans escaping throughout the sloppy kiss.

Jefferson’s hand grabbed at your rear, the other moving to pull up your dress. Your legs hooked around him and he carried you to your bed. You smirked up at him and he grinned back madly, his messy hair falling in front of his eyes.

“Have I ever told you how hot it is that you wear eyeliner?”

He smirked and resumed his assault on your neck. You moaned and moved your fingers through his hair, feeling the wetness pool between your legs.

“Jefferson…” You breathed. “Get up… I wanna try something new.”

He pouted, “We don’t have much time. The Queen will be back soon.”

“I know where Mother is, we have time for my experiment. Now shut up and lay down.”

Jefferson sighed and laid down next to you. You grinned wildly, a bit of Jefferson’s madness having sprinkled into your personality. You straddled him, still wearing his hat and you looked down at him, biting your bottom lip in amusement. He looked up at you almost warily, though his erection was still prominent through his leather pants.

You flicked your wrists and suddenly there were ropes tied around the front two bedposts of your elegant bed, moving like snakes. You snapped and they grabbed your lover’s wrists, holding them above him and finished the tying up part. He frowned a bit.

“I don’t like this.”

You smirked and leaned down, hovering your lips over his, “Oh, my dear Jefferson, it amuses me how you think your opinion matters.”

He shook his head and groaned, “You _are_ your mother’s child… Evil, so, so evil…”

You chuckled lowly and moved to the buttons of his coat, sliding them out of their confinements and kissing Jefferson’s neck, suckling and humming softly as you did. You pushed the fabric of his coat aside and moved your hands under his shirt, your fingers brushing against his nipples. He flinched a bit, your fingers cold and dominant over the sensitive flesh.

You pulled away from his neck and kissed the hickey before moving your lips to his face. His eyes were closed and you gently, carefully kissing his eyelids. He moaned lightly and smiled softly with a low chuckle.

 _“You_ of all people should not be giving angel kisses.”

You giggled and wiped a loose eyelash from his eye, making a wish silently before blowing it away. You kissed him.

“Oh but my little Jeffie, I’m your angel, am I not?”

He chuckled, “You are no angel. Not with the things I’ve seen you do with your tongue _alone_.”

You giggled madly and descended your lips upon his, shoving your tongue through his pink lips and feeling around his mouth; meanwhile your hands were busy moving to his leather pants.

He gasped a bit and rolled his hips upward. You smirked and snapped again, a blindfold covering his eyes. He dropped his mouth open.

_“You. Evil. Witch!”_

“Oh Jeffie, could you expect anything less coming from the faithful daughter of the Evil Queen? I didn’t think so.”

He groaned and you moved down his body slowly, lifting his shirt up and taking a good look at those godforsaken abs. You could’ve started drooling, but the erection poking your breasts reminded you that you were ~~torturing~~ sexually pleasing your lover. You licked your lips and found the button of his tight pants, popping it open and smiling at how he was going without underwear.

“And here I was thinking you were a good boy.”

“You’re not the only one who can be dirty.”

“Doesn’t the chafing bother you?”

He smirked, “They’re lined, so no. Normally I’d have slipped on something, but I was just too horny and wanted to get over here so I could fuck that pretty little mouth.”

You smiled, “Oh you horny bastard you!”

You pulled out his erection and left a delicate kiss on it, making him groan. This was the part where he’d grab the back of your head roughly and just slam you right on his fucking cock, but seeing as his hands were tied to your bed, he could only sit, helpless.

You smirked, knowing the struggle he was feeling. Jefferson _adored_ being able to dominate in bed, and now he couldn’t even see you. What a pity.

“I want to see you!”

“And I want to tease you. And, as the magical one, I win.”

He rolled his eyes under the blindfold. You were _most certainly_ your mother’s child…

You kissed the head one more time before gripping the base, blowing gently on his prick. He rolled his hips again, telling you he wanted more, though you already knew. You lazily snapped your fingers and suddenly his waist was held down by more of your magical ropes. He whined and you gave him a pity lick where the head and the shaft met, leaving him to shiver. You hovered your warm mouth over his cock, letting your breath tease his cock.

“Cocktease.”

“I will gag you if you don’t stop talking.”

Jefferson said nothing else and you smirked, taking in the head—and _only_ the head— and giving it a soft suck. He groaned and you shut your eyes, swirling your tongue around and getting your mouth nice and filled with saliva.

You went down a bit, slurping and stroking his shaft. He bit down on his tongue and fought his bonds, but your magic was too strong for him. He whined and quit fighting, hoping if he was good enough you’d let him free.

Some saliva dribbled from the corners of your mouth and you moaned lightly as you went further, smothering his cock in heat and wetness. He gasped and curled his hands up into fists, desperate to fuck your mouth the way he wanted to.

You pulled off and let the saliva fall out onto his cock, stroking it and smiling. His cock was so attentive, so needy and greedy.

“You’re so hard, Jeffie!”

“And I’d like to fix that.”

“How?” You asked, stroking him faster.

He groaned, “By exploding right down your pretty little throat, my dear.”

You giggled, “You think my throat is pretty?”

“It must be; I’ve cum inside it so many times.”

You licked the head of his cock tentatively, “Hmmm… You’ve got a point, Jeffie.”

“Can I do it now?”

You thought about it for a moment, “No.”

He whined in agony, _“But why?!”_

“Because I’m the daughter of the Evil Queen. You can’t expect me to just give in.”

“I expect you, as my lover, to let me do what I please to you.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Jefferson only groaned and you smirked, taking pity and snapping again, removing his blindfold. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting before he looked down at you, tilting his head back as he witnessed you stroking his wet cock, peppering little kisses on it as you did.

“You’re too good at this stuff for me to be your first ever.”

You shrugged, “When Mother puts me on punishment, I practice.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked at you, “Practice what and with whom?”

You kissed his cock and looked up at him as you did, “That’s none of your concern, my darling.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, “Are you cheating on me?”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Just checking…”

You took him back in your mouth and hummed lightly, making him shut up for the moment. You took him down even further and opened your throat up, relaxing it and taking him down further. He groaned and felt the rope burns forming as he fought his bonds once more.

“Take it… All of it.” He spat out at you.

You hummed in delight and happily took him completely down, feeling your air supply cutting off as you did. But you didn’t care, seeing as you’d begun to develop an asphyxiation phase, and it was one that Jefferson would love no doubt.

You cradled his balls and tightened your mouth around him, mimicking the first time he had sex with you; which was the time he took your virginity.

He hissed in delight, his dark hair sweaty and matted against his forehead now. He licked his lips, sweating more as it was getting increasingly warm in your room, and especially with all the layers of leather he wore.

You snapped and released the rope that was over his waist, allowing him to buck his hips hard. You allowed him to fuck your mouth as best as he could, occasionally freezing his body in place to take a breath and stroke his cock a bit before sliding him completely back in and allowing him to continue his face-fucking.

He moaned loudly, “(Name)… I’m gonna cum soon…”

You smirked inwardly (as your mouth was preoccupied with a rather large cock) and snapped once more, letting his wrists free. He sprang to life and fisted your hair, pulling you down further on him. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, a sight that always made him go even madder. And the fact that his magical hat was still on your head sent him over the edge.

Jefferson couldn’t hold back his orgasm as he sat up, fisting your hair even harder and holding you in place on him, creaming four long, thick and hot strips of white cum directly down your throat. You hummed as he came, swallowing it all down.

He took deep breaths as he calmed down from his orgasmic high, letting go of your hair immediately. He placed his hand on your neck and felt his cock lodged deep in your throat, smirking softly, petting your hair after.

You slowly pulled off, sucking very lightly to get a few more beads of cum from his delicious cock. His cock happily obliged and he moaned very lightly at the sensitivity of it, taking a deep breath once you finally pulled off completely.

You licked your lips and smiled at him. He grinned back lazily and pulled you in for a kiss, tasting himself on your tongue. You pulled back and reached for a fresh rag, wiping his cock free of saliva and lipstick, carefully tucking him back in after and fixing his leather pants before wiping your face free of spit and smeared makeup.

“That was wonderful, my love.”

You smiled and kissed him, “I just wanted to show my Hatter that I love him.”

He grinned and hugged you, “I think I should be on my way now before your mother returns.”

You took off his hat and handed it to him with a pout, “I love wearing your hat. It makes me feel…”

“Mad as a hatter?” He asked with a wicked grin as he placed it atop his own head once more.

You grinned deviously and pulled him into another kiss. He placed his hands on your hips and squeezed them.

“I quite enjoyed that experiment dear. Maybe I’ll pick something up to try out on one of my travels.”

You smirked and kissed him once more. He took his hat off and began spinning it on the floor, kissing you one last time. Before he left you sat on your bed, giving him your bedroom eyes.

“While I enjoy the cum in my stomach, next time I’d much prefer if it went in my pussy.”

Jefferson grinned madly at you and winked before jumping into the portal, leaving behind a promise that you’d get exactly what you asked for.


End file.
